coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9075 (9th January 2017)
Plot The baby shower carries on without the mothers-to-be. Liz calls Steve, who is playing golf with Johnny, to let him know about Michelle. Toyah admits to Eva that she's with Peter but insists that they love each other. Eva is sickened when she says she's lying to safeguard Leanne and her baby. Liz tells the women what's happened and stops the shower. Kevin shoots down Luke's valeting idea. Steve rushes to the hospital and is with Michelle when she's examined by a midwife. They breathe sighs of relief when the midwife finds the baby's heartbeat. Aidan gets legal advice regarding Peter and Adam's claims on the factory from Ben Lockhart. Lockhart advises him to pay them off as the legal battle could cost him more, even if he wins. Sinead is gutted that Chesney can't make their night out and decides not to go. She's shocked when Gemma lets her know that Chesney swapped shifts with her. Michelle is kept in hospital as she's lost amniotic fluid and there's a risk of infection. Tyrone is angry when Kevin admits that he's taken £14,000 from the garage. Kevin reminds him that he raided the petty cash when Hope was sick and she isn't even his. Livid Tyrone throws his garage keys on the floor and storms off. While they're arguing, Andy steals Kevin's laundry bag. Peter tells a delighted Simon that he'll soon put a deposit on the holiday. A peeved Sinead gets drunk in the Rovers. Aidan admits to Eva that the factory might go under because of the Barlows. Leanne is distressed that Michelle might lose her baby and is comforted by Nick. Sinead confronts Chesney in the kebab shop and demands to know why he lied to her. He calls her drunken antics embarrassing, leading her to squirt ketchup in his face. Eva tells Peter that she knows about him and Toyah and his factory scam. Peter warns her to keep her nose out. Michelle begs her baby to hang on. Cast Regular cast *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard Guest cast *Midwife - Nicola Sanderson *Ben Lockhart - Sam Barriscale Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, front room and hallway *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and ladies' toilet *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage and bodyshop *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Prima Doner *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Examination Rooms 1 & 3 and corridor Notes *The stripper at the babyshower was uncredited, although he had several lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sick with nerves, Steve and Michelle await the results of her scan; Toyah begs Eva not to tell Leanne about Peter; and Kevin rows with Tyrone over the garage finances, unaware that someone is lurking within earshot. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,469,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2017 episodes